Beauty, Innocence, Strenght
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: When he first met Maria, he immediately remembered that piece of antique jewellery. He had already thought of giving that bracelet to her several times before, but never really made his mind about it. Now seemed like a good time. .:OneShot:.


This one was made for the "Diamonds and Pearls" challenge on the Fan Flashworks community on LJ.

Hope you all enjoy! Leave reviews please, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami.

* * *

_**Beauty, Innocence, Strength **_

He understood eighteen was a very special age for humans, but he wasn't a mortal, so it held no real meaning to him. He saw in her blues eyes that she wished he would accompany her into the Belmont residence, where Richter and his wife Annette were holding a small celebration to her, but there was really nothing she could say to convince him. He saw when she held up her tears, and even though it saddened him to see her so devastated, he stayed at their home.

Alucard was a vampire. Eighteen was nothing but a couple of minutes to him. So, she went alone to her party and alone she returned. There was a smile on her face, but it seemed to be unable to reach her eyes.

"Angelina is already walking, you should have seen her!" she said as soon as her eyes met him. "The cutest thing. _Onee-sama _is so happy! Richter _onii-sama_ is even less serious, full of pride for his beautiful daughter!"

"I am glad you enjoyed your party." He answered simply.

Maria grimaced. She was doing her best not to cry in front of him, but it was getting more difficult at each passing minute. She loved him, so all she wanted was a little retribution, something that showed her he cared for her too. However, as the more she sought it, the less she got it.

"It would have been better if you were there, Alucard."

Nothing in his cold eyes told her what he was thinking.

"I'm a vampire. It would not be convenient for me to come into a hunter's house."

"You are a friend of the Belmont clan, everyone knows that. You defeated Dracula once, it is enough."

He sighed. She could be really persistent when she wished so.

"You know well it is not that simple, Maria."

She felt her whole body shiver as he said her name. She was just… fascinated with him, ever since they met.

"You are an important part of my life, Alucard. I just wished you felt the same about me."

He could feel the watery ends of her words, and it was no surprise at all to see her storming away, climbing the stairs quickly, to hide in her room. He had a very accurate hearing, though, and even from downstairs Alucard could hear her soft sobs, as the tears ran through her cheeks.

With a heavy sigh, he went back to his own room. He did not mean to upset her on the day of her birthday. However, she kept pushing the subjects, and he would not lie. Lying was futile for a being like himself.

Opening one of his drawers, his eyes met the case where his mother's most precious possession rested. He opened the velvety box to look to the bracelet. It was made of pearls with a diamond charm in the shape of a star. When he first met Maria, he immediately remembered that piece of antique jewellery. Pearls stood for beauty, while a diamond stood for innocence, while being the strongest gemstone of all. That was definitely the Maria he knew; incredibly beautiful, quite innocent, but a real strong vampire huntress.

He had already thought of giving that bracelet to her several times before, but never really made up his mind about it. Now seemed like a good time. Eighteen might not be important to him, but it definitely was for her.

Closing the box once again, he crossed the corridor to knock at her door. He received no answer, so he decided to enter nonetheless. She wasn't crying anymore, and for that he was really glad.

"Have you not hurt me enough for one night, Alucard?"

He sighed and stared at her.

"It was never my intention to hurt you, Maria. After all this time, you should know better."

The slight harshness on his voice made her cheeks burn in a bright shade of red. She would never be able to explain why that man had such a power over her. She was hurt by him but still, her heart was racing inside her chest, and Maria couldn't help but think of how much she loved him.

"Why are you here?"

"I have been meaning to give you this for a long time now. Today seemed right."

He handed her the velvety box, her eyes wide in surprise.

Maria held the box carefully, marvelling at the texture of the velvet. It showed a deep shade of blue, so dark it almost seemed black, especially on the light of the candles by her nightstand. Slowly, she opened it, revealing the stunning bracelet it protected.

"It is… so beautiful."

"It once belonged to my mother." Alucard announced.

Maria was touched by the information. He was giving her a jewel that once belonged to his mother? It certainly meant a lot to him.

"Are you sure you want to give me this? I mean, if it belonged to your mother-"

However, he didn't allow her to finish her sentence.

"It belonged to my mother and now it belongs to you."

He kneeled beside her bed and gently took her wrist. Then, he placed the bracelet on her.

"Do you like it?" he asked, staring right into her blue eyes.

"I love it." She answered, mesmerized by his pale eyes.

She softly kissed him on the lips, trying to show him she really did love the present. He, however, responded eagerly to her kiss, and before she could notice he was on top of her, trapping her between him and the mattress.

"Since you declined to spend the day with me, would you at least spend the night?" she asked, biting her lower lip nervously.

A shadow of a smile crossed his face, and she realized he had no intention of leaving her side that night.

"I love you, Alucard." She whispered silently.

And, for her shock, the answer came, in an even more secretive tone.

"So do I, Maria."


End file.
